


would you give me your forever?

by hardasitis



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, a little bit of sexy times, a prequel!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardasitis/pseuds/hardasitis
Summary: “Hélène, if I have to stop what I’m doing, you won’t be able to walk for the next week."Modern AU; Prequel to "What to Expect When You're Expecting"





	would you give me your forever?

Marya had been working fervently for the past hour and a half, her fingers pounding on the laptop keys and her head pounding equally as hard. If she just got this next section edited, she’d be able to join Hélène in bed and stop thinking about this damn article. It was only three more pages; she could do this. Just three more pages…

“Masha, baby, are you ever coming to bed?”

Marya sighed, her few seconds of motivation disappearing. She pushed her hair behind her ears and looked up, her jaw immediately gaping open, making her look as unseemly as a hungry fish.

Hélène was leaning against the doorframe to her girlfriend’s home office, wearing nothing but a sheer robe. Her hair was hanging tenderly about her shoulders and she tilted her head innocently. “You said you’d be done at eight thirty, and it’s almost ten forty-five,” She moaned.

Marya sucked in a deep breath, trying to ignore the blush that colored her cheeks and the heat that was tugging at the pit of her stomach. “Elena, I’m almost done. Just go sleep; I know you’re tired.” She studied Hélène’s face and rolled her eyes at the woman’s pompous smirk.

“Masha,” Hélène whined, “I got dressed for you and everything.” She made a grand, sweeping gesture towards her robe.

“Seems like you did nothing but get undressed,” Marya snarked back playfully, a grin playing at her lips as her eyes moved back down to the article she was trying to focus on. She heard Hélène stomp her foot in irritation and then there was silence.

Marya took a deep breath, ran a hand through her hair, and went back to work. She loved Hélène more than anything in the world, but she was convinced that woman was either going to drive her mad or get her fired from work. Perhaps both.

Too stuck in her thinking, Marya didn’t notice as Hélène crept up behind her and planted her warm lips against her neck. Marya jumped in her chair, her heart racing from the surprise and the arousal that was flooding through her body.

“Hélène,” Marya warned, not even bothering to look up at her, choosing instead to attempt to ignore the tender kisses Hélène was planting on her neck.

“Marya, come darling. The work can wait,” Hélène purred, her hand reaching over to try to unfasten her girlfriend’s work slacks.

Marya finally made her move and grasped Hélène’s wrist, pulling her hand away from her. She went to focus again on the article, finding it harder and harder to do so as Hélène would not give up.

“Hélène, if I have to stop what I’m doing, you won’t be able to walk for the next week,” The nonchalant threat escaped Marya’s lips in a low and smooth tone. She smiled at her computer as Hélène’s hands withdrew from their place in Marya’s lap.

“Well, it’s a good thing I have nowhere to be for the next week,” Hélène shot back, making the dangerous decision to close Marya’s laptop and pull her girlfriend into a raucous kiss.

Marya had no choice but to give in. She grasped at Hélène’s shoulders and pulled her into her lap, savoring in the taste of wine on Hélène’s lips before the smaller woman pulled away.

“No I told you that we have to go upstairs!” Hélène demanded, grabbing at Marya’s hand and trying to drag her up the stairs.

“Yes, yes, fine!” Marya relented. “Why are you in such a giddy mood to-“

Marya was cut off in surprise as they entered their bedroom. She finally understood why Hélène was so adamant in taking their activities upstairs. It was dark in their room, but the two side tables were covered with flickering candles, illuminating the bed which was covered in rose petals. On Hélène’s bedside table, there was a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Oh, Lena,” Came Marya’s response in a breathy voice. “This is beautiful.” She was touched by the whole display and she felt her heart pound as she gazed upon Hélène’s proud expression.

“I did it all right after dinner,” Hélène explained, a grin plastered on her lips. “We should’ve been up here earlier, but _someone_ had to bring her work home today.”

Marya rolled her eyes in response. “Hélène, I really love this, I do.” She paused, pulling her girlfriend into a tender embrace. “But I’m not sure how I’m supposed to fuck the sense out of you with all of those petals on our bed.”

Hélène’s eyes widened and her fingers clutched at Marya’s shoulders. “Go into the closet and get undressed, my love. I have it all figured out.” She promised, giving Marya a quick peck on the cheek before letting her go.

Marya returned about a minute later, completely naked with her hair tied up in a bun. “Okay, what’s this plan of yours?” She called out before her eyes laid on the scene in front her.

Hélène was on one knee beside the bed, her hands only shaking slightly as they held a black velvet ring box in them. 

Marya was dumbfounded, her expression blank as she gazed down at Hélène. “Very funny, Elena,” She laughed, smiling down at her. “Come on, you got me all riled up and now I can’t get back to work.”

Hélène’s face fell slightly. “I’m not joking, Marya,” Her voice was uncharacteristically serious. “Look, I know I’m not anyone’s idea of a perfect woman. I’m obnoxious, I’m a little narcissistic, I got really fucked up by my dad as a kid, but I want to be perfect for you. Okay, I know it’s not possible to be absolutely perfect, but I love you more than anyone I’ve ever met in my life. I can’t imagine not living my life with you because you understand me and you inspire me to be a better woman everyday. Marya Dmitrievna Akhrosimova, will you please marry me? And I’d really prefer an answer sooner rather than later. My knees are kind of starting to hurt.”

Marya took a deep breath. “So you planned this entire thing, nearly setting our apartment on fire because of all of these damn candles, and you’re proposing to me while both of us are absolutely naked.” She confirmed, a smile gracing her face. “If it means that every day is like this, then I will marry you. A million times yes.”

A pleased shriek escaped Hélène’s lips and she jumped to her feet. She slid the diamond ring on Marya’s finger and grabbed her into a passionate and loving kiss. Hélène broke the kiss after a while and then bolted to the bed, starting to fervently push the petals off the bed.

“What on earth are you doing?” Marya questioned, laughing breathlessly.

“I’m waiting for you to fulfill your promise. I want to take off work this week, so if you’d please, I’d love to hear my boss’s reaction when I tell him I was fucked too hard and I’ll be taking medical leave.” Hélène smiled at her, her eyes shining.

Marya rolled her eyes at her and climbed into bed. She pressed feather-light kisses all over Hélène’s face, unable to contain the joy inside of her.

“Hey Marya? What do you think of Hélène Akhrosimova?” Hélène questioned softly.

Marya’s face lit up. “I think it's glorious and it also sounds like the name of a woman who won’t be going to work this week,” She teased before diving in for another loving kiss.


End file.
